


Warm Waters

by Iamacarrot



Series: Under His Wing [2]
Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018)
Genre: Boys Being Boys, Brotherly Bonding, Humor, Leo is a good big brother, Mikey is a good little boi, Swimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 21:04:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17774201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamacarrot/pseuds/Iamacarrot
Summary: Mikey wants to enjoy the wonders of the water. And who is Leo to stop him?





	Warm Waters

The stars hung over the city of New York on a surprisingly warm winter's day, leaving for a wonderfully peaceful night of serenity and playfulness. Said playfulness could be expressed in multiple ways, and for two teenaged mutant turtles, one of these ways was to sneak into the lukewarm waters of the pool housed upon April's apartment complex. Soft splashes mixed in with the softly bustling city sounds of cars and the occasional chatter of loud groups of humans. Ripples flowed throughout the pool's water, and the cause of said ripples was excitedly chattering and trilling as he swam.

Leonardo watched his baby brother with a proud smile, impressed with how swift and sudden Michelangelo's movements could be. Not even two years ago, was Michelangelo struggling to even  _doggy-paddle_ , but it seemed that he now had the hang of things. Even for a Box Turtle. According to Donatello, Box Turtles weren't strictly aquatic terrapins, and so they weren't specifically equipped for strenuous bouts of swimming.

_Chirrrrrup! Chiiirrruuup! Chirrup! Chirp!_

Michelangelo's cries of joy filled the intermitting silence, followed by the splashes of his arms and legs breaking the surface of the once still water. The moon sent a somewhat spiritual glow onto the young teen, and it made him seem as if he were in tune with the world as it was. Leonardo knew that this wasn't true, but he refused to try and let that get in the way of the moment.

A splash, and a second round of trills, chirrups, and chirps made Leonardo's heartbeat increase with the fondness of a mother hearing her baby's first words. If it were the appropriate moment, Leonardo would have scooped his baby brother up, and drowned the younger in kisses and snuggles of affection. Of course, that wouldn't be very "Leonardo-like" now, would it?

"Leo! Look! I'm you!"

Leonardo put his thoughts aside, and his complete attention on Michelangelo, who was sitting on the edge of the pool, in a stalking cat's position. With the conformation that he was being watched, Michelangelo slid into the water, staying under for a good twelve seconds, and popping his head out of the water, spewing out the water that had gotten in his mouth. Leonardo chuckled, moving his legs, and enjoying the feeling of water along them. Such a nice night it was to surround one's self with the smell of chlorine, and the feeling of wet scales after a good night's swim.

Thoughts of all kinds flew through Leonardo's mind, and he found himself looking up to the sky, intently focusing on every twinkling star he could see. And, because of this, Leonardo did not notice the thin arms that were wrapping themselves around his neck, until he was pulled into the water. A loud gasp escaped the Slider's mouth, and he coughed anxiously, breathing speedily in hopes of regaining himself.

Meanwhile, Michelangelo was cackling at his older brother's reaction, treading to his best ability as he did so. Leonardo groaned, glaring at Michelangelo, who giggled once more. With a scowl, Leonardo splashed some water into Michelangelo's face, and the Box Turtle spat in surprise, muttering as he wiped his eyes.

"What was that for?" Michelangelo asked once he'd regained his vision.

"What do you think it was for?" Leonardo replied. "I was getting back at you for pulling a Lion King on me!"

"Well, that shows who Nala would be." Michelangelo teased.

"Aww. I'm glad that you see me as a strong, confident young woman." Leonardo responded, causing both males to snicker.

"So, since you're in here, wanna swim with me?" Michelangelo asked, knowing that he could get his brother to say yes.

"I've got nothing better to do." Leonardo hummed, head dipping under the water.

Michelangelo followed suit, smiling as he caught full view of his blue clad brother. Yes, keeping their eyes open in this chlorine filled water would most likely be a bitch to deal with later, but it was worth it at the moment.

Leonardo made a motion for Michelangelo to resurface. Michelangelo did so, interested in what Leonardo was planning. The Slider surfaced not too long after, shaking his head before swimming closer to his baby brother.

"Make your body flatter when you swim." Leonardo advised. "Keep your plastron facing down, as if you were lying down on the ground."

Well then. Michelangelo wasn't expecting to get a swimming lesson, but, he was down for whatever his brother wanted to do. Michelangelo moved forward, gasping and squeaking with fear as his body swayed and became unbalanced.

"Hey! It's okay! I'm here! I won't let you sink!" Leonardo assured, placing his arms around his brother. "I'll swim with you."

"But, what if I  _do_ sink when you let me go? I don't wanna sink!" Michelangelo sobbed, keeping a tight grip on Leonardo's arms.

"Mikey, you'll be fine. Unless you pull into your shell while you're swimming, there isn't much of a chance that you'll sink." Leonardo replied. "Now, let go. You need your arms to- DON'T THRASH!"

Michelangelo let out a cry of despair, pulling away from his brother, racing towards the pool wall, and keeping a tight grip on the edge, shaking and sniffling. Leonardo sighed, swimming up to his baby brother and smiling lightly.

"I'm scared..." Michelangelo whispered, a tear slipping out of his eye.

"And that's okay. It's fine that you're scared. I'll let you wait as long as you want." Leonardo replied gently, holding on to the edge of the pool as well.

"...Do I have to learn to do all that stuff today?" Michelangelo asked.

"Well, I'd like to get it done and over with, but I know when I need to hold back." Leonardo hummed, moving to get out of the pool. "You ready to go home?"

Michelangelo nodded, climbing out of the pool with his big brother. Both males shivered, shaking as much water off themselves as they could, and beginning to move immediately after doing so.

"We're gonna get in so much trouble when we get home." Michelangelo commented.

"Yeah, no doubt." Leonardo chuckled in response, pulling Michelangelo close.

The two walked for a while, and silence was shared between them for a good eight minutes.

"Hey, Leo?" Michelangelo then asked, looking up to his big brother with the most innocent of looks.

"Yeah, bud?" Leonardo replied, glancing to Michelangelo briefly.

"Remember when we used to think that the pool would turn purple if someone had an accident in it, because of some weird chemical?" Michelangelo continued, earning an unconcerned nod. "Well, I learned that it's not true."

"Oh? And who told you that?" Leonardo inquired.

"No one did." Michelangelo replied simply.

This led Leonardo to send a confused and somewhat concerned look to Michelangelo. If no one had told the little turtle, then how did he-

"I peed in the pool."

"MIKEY! WHAT THE FU-"


End file.
